


Reminisce

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pillow Talk, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro and Hikaru reminiscing about how they first met as pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> I ask for drabble prompts over on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) sometimes and got this request. <3

"Do you remember what you thought the first time you met me?" Hikaru pressed his lips to the center of Kiyoharu's chest, dragging them upward and leaving just a hint of moisture behind.

Kiyoharu's fingers dug into Hikaru's back, palms flattening against him and urging him upward. "I thought your hair was stupid and that I shouldn't underestimate you."

Moving up his partner's body and pulling his knees up so that he was straddling his waist, Hikaru let himself settle back against Kiyoharu's erection, grinning at the noise it elicited. "You can't really talk about my hair, you know." He licked his lips and let his hips twist. "I didn't really pay you much attention at first. But then you played. I could hear your stones more clearly than anything else."

Rolling his eyes, Kiyoharu pressed himself against Hikaru's ass before leaning over to grab the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. "That game was amazing, though." He drizzled lube on his fingers and brought them down to stroke over his cock, wiping the remainder on Hikaru's ass with a smirk. "You need me to prep you?"

Hikaru shook his head and reached back to stroke Kiyoharu before positioning himself so that the head of Kiyoharu's cock was just breaching his entrance. Slowly, he began to rock backward, grimacing even as he groaned. "We've had a lot of amazing games since then."

"Like this one?" Kiyoharu let out a soft laugh as he squirmed under Hikaru, forcing himself not to thrust upward yet.

"It's kind of like tengen, isn't it?" Hikaru pushed backward harder, a gasp catching in his throat as he sank down finally, filling himself. 

Kiyoharu gritted his teeth as he pushed his hips against Hikaru, then pulled back, quickly developing a rhythm. "Better than go," he grunted out, hands clutching at Hikaru's thighs.

"You take that back," Hikaru said, laughing as he matched Kiyoharu's rhythm, riding Kiyoharu as he reached down to stroke himself. His breath was ragged already.

Clutching more tightly, Kiyoharu shook his head. "I knew ever since that day you met me at the train station before heading over to Akira-san's place that I wanted this. When you want something and you get it and it's this good? It's better than anything."

Leaning down slightly to change their angle, his free hand fisting in the sheets beside Kiyoharu's head, Hikaru groaned. "And you got me so damned distracted that I got lost. And then you had to go and get hotter."

His back arching off the bed slightly, Kiyoharu hissed inwardly and quickened his pace. "You did, too. The go, though... that helps, doesn't it? Does it turn you on?"

Hikaru's knees spread wider, freezing him in place as Kiyoharu thrust into him. "A little. Y'know, because of your brain... and your fingers. Love watching you lay stones."

"Love you," Kiyoharu said, his brow furrowing. "Are you close?"

Nodding hastily, Hikaru gave his cock another stroke, twisting his grip slightly, and letting out a long groan as he came, continuing to stroke himself to milk out his release against Kiyoharu's stomach. "Love you, too," he said, smiling goofily. "Now, give it to me."

Kiyoharu bit his lip as he thrust hard into Hikaru a few more times, letting out a happy sigh as he pulled Hikaru against him hard and came inside of him, his last few thrusts messy and lazy. "Want a game?"

His eyelids heavy, Hikaru slid off of him and curled against his side, kicking at the covers until he could pull them up. "Nap. Then, game."

"Shower?" Kiyoharu held out his hands to catch the blanket before it slid through the come on is stomach. 

Hikaru gazed at him balefully. "A quick one."

Kicking the blanket back down, Kiyoharu grinned. "You'll thank me later."

Running a hand through his hair, Hikaru snorted. "I believe I just did thank you."

"Are you saying you've never been thankful twice in one day?" Kiyoharu grabbed Hikaru's hands, pulling him out of bed.

Hikaru ducked his head and led the way to the bathroom. "I didn't say that!" He paused to look back over his shoulder. "Just, go first. That's why I bothered with you in the first place. I won't have you distracting me with sex all of the time."

Smirking, Kiyoharu grabbed Hikaru's hip, pushing him toward the bathroom. "We'll see."


End file.
